Miss America Magazine Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle2 = Don't Be A Pin-up Girl... | Writer2_1 = Helene Wanderman | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Text article | StoryTitle3 = Hear the Blue Bells Ring | Writer3_1 = Maxine Shore | Penciler3_1 = Louise Altson | Inker3_1 = Louise Altson | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Text story. Includes a number of illustrations. The two main illustrations are credited to Louise Altson, but the other two are in a different style and include no credit. | StoryTitle4 = Are You Having Dating Problems? | Writer4_1 = Jane Withers | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Advice column. | StoryTitle5 = Janie's Awakening... | Writer5_1 = Frank Martin Webber | Penciler5_1 = James Billmyer | Inker5_1 = James Billmyer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Text story. Includes some illustrations. | StoryTitle6 = A Wallflower Blooms... | Writer6_1 = Dorothy Day | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Typeset | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Photo story. | StoryTitle7 = An Almost Girl... | Writer7_1 = Tess Lawrence | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Interview with actress Jeanne Crain. Includes coverage (and photos) of the film "In the Meantime, Darling". | StoryTitle8 = Are You Lonesome? | Writer8_1 = John F. Oliven | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Typeset | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = Advice column. John F. Oliven, M.D., gives advice to teens feeling lonely. | StoryTitle9 = Big Sister | Writer9_1 = Margaret Jane Taggs | Penciler9_1 = | Inker9_1 = | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = Typeset | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = Text story. | StoryTitle10 = For Girls Only! | Writer10_1 = Nina Wilcox Putnam | Penciler10_1 = | Inker10_1 = | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = Typeset | Editor10_1 = | Synopsis10 = Advice column. | StoryTitle11 = Dear Betty Ann: - | Writer11_1 = Victoria Allen Dunford | Penciler11_1 = | Inker11_1 = | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = Typeset | Editor11_1 = | Synopsis11 = The writer "Vickie" (Victoria Allen Dunford) writes a letter to a friend, narrating tales of Hollywood celebrities. | StoryTitle12 = Your Voice and You | Writer12_1 = Susan Larkin | Penciler12_1 = | Inker12_1 = | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = Typeset | Editor12_1 = | Synopsis12 = Advice column. | StoryTitle13 = Tricky Tests for Teens... | Writer13_1 = Martin Panzer | Penciler13_1 = | Inker13_1 = | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = Typeset | Editor13_1 = | Synopsis13 = Advice column. | StoryTitle14 = Tops for Teens... | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = | Inker14_1 = | Colourist14_1 = | Letterer14_1 = Typeset | Editor14_1 = | Synopsis14 = Fashion article. It includes photographs of actress Joyce Reynolds, but does not credit the photographer. | StoryTitle15 = Happy Sitting | Writer15_1 = Lorna Ellis | Penciler15_1 = Mary Gibson | Inker15_1 = Mary Gibson | Colourist15_1 = | Letterer15_1 = | Editor15_1 = | Synopsis15 = Humor cartoon | StoryTitle16 = Charm Rou-Teens... | Writer16_1 = Mary M. Ahern | Penciler16_1 = | Inker16_1 = | Colourist16_1 = | Letterer16_1 = Typeset | Editor16_1 = | Synopsis16 = Grooming and make up tips. | StoryTitle17 = Beauty Isn't Everything | Writer17_1 = Vera Lawson | Penciler17_1 = | Inker17_1 = | Colourist17_1 = | Letterer17_1 = Typeset | Editor17_1 = | Synopsis17 = Advice column. | StoryTitle18 = It's Fun To Act | Writer18_1 = Karen van Liseel | Penciler18_1 = Elmer Tomasch | Inker18_1 = Elmer Tomasch | Colourist18_1 = | Letterer18_1 = Typeset | Editor18_1 = | Synopsis18 = Advice column. | StoryTitle19 = Hollywood's Younger Set | Writer19_1 = Trudy Smith | Penciler19_1 = | Inker19_1 = | Colourist19_1 = | Letterer19_1 = Typeset | Editor19_1 = | Synopsis19 = Article on actresses Gloria de Haven, Diana Lynn, Shirley Temple, and Ann Blyth. | StoryTitle20 = Introducing Patsy Walker | Writer20_1 = Stuart Little | Penciler20_1 = Ruth Atkinson | Inker20_1 = Ruth Atkinson | Colourist20_1 = | Letterer20_1 = Typeset | Editor20_1 = | Synopsis20 = On a quiet night at the Walker home, Mary and Stanley Walker tell their son Mickey to keep quiet as his sister Patsy is trying to study. Upset that the quiet is interrupting his comic book reading, Mickey checks in on Patsy to find that instead of studying she is listening to the music of Swoon Strong a musical heart throb. Mickey attempts to blackmail his sister into his silence when their mother comes walking in. Patsy is quickly able to make it appear she is studying ruining Mickey's plans of extorting her out of money to go to the movies. Deciding to go out, Patsy is followed by her kid brother. Walking past the local Orpheum Theater, Patsy is surprised to see that Swoon Strong will be performing there that very night. Running into her classmate Hedy Wolf, Patsy is horrified to learn that Hedy is going to attempt to ask Swoon out on a date with her to the school dance. With no money of her own, Patsy tries to convince her brother to give her the 38 cents needed to get into the show. Mickey refuses and Patsy chases him around the ticket booth for the duration of the concert. After the performance, Hedy exits the theater with Swoon, revealing that her attempt to get Swoon to date her is a success, much to Patsy's dismay. Heartbroken Patsy returns home but none of her family members understand why she is so saddened. The following day at school, Buzz Baxter asks Patsy to go with him to the dance. Still upset over missing the opportunity to ask Swoon, Patsy denies his request telling him she wants a real mature man to go with her. She rushes home later that day deciding that if she cannot go to the dance with Swoon Strong, she will not go at all. That evening, Mickey shows Patsy an article about Swoon Strong that makes her change her mind. Changing into a dress, she rushes to Buzz's home and drags him to the dance. There, Patsy reveals to everyone that Swoon Strong is bald and wears a wig, humiliating Hedy and Swoon. Back at home, Mickey is content that he was able to get his sister to pay him enough money to see a movie everyday of the week in exchange for letting her read the article about Swoon's secret shame. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | Notes = * reveals that the Patsy Walker stories published between 1944 and 1965 were the fictional works of Dorothy Walker on Earth-616 that were based upon the real life story of her daughter Patricia, who later became the costumed hero Hellcat. | Trivia = *The cover of the issue is a photograph of model Dolores Conlon wearing Miss America's uniform. There was no penciler involved. Conlon was reportedly 15-year-old at the time of the issue's publication. The hair style in the cover is attributed to "Michel", a hair stylist employed by Helena Rubenstein. | Recommended = | Links = }}